The present invention relates to an improved frame for holding and displaying pictures, photographs, paintings, prints, advertising and promotional materials, signs, and the like. A number of art and picture frames are currently on the market and have been known in the past, but all have drawbacks which the present invention overcome.
The present invention has four frame sections which are cut and mitered to form, when assembled, a generally rectangular frame. The frame sections have a plurality of elongated slots in them and are wide enough to provide sufficient depth to the frame. Spring clips are provided in the corners of the frame to hold adjacent frame sections together. The spring clips allow the frame sections to be assembled without tools and be securely held together. No other means are necessary to hold the frame together. The frame also can be taken apart easily without tools.
Additional brace or support members are also provided in the corners of the frame. They are generally L-shaped, are positioned perpendicular to the spring clips, and provide added support and rigidity for the frame.
The frame is adapted to be backloaded quickly and easily without the use of tools. On the inside of the frame sections, a plurality of spring members each having at least one biased arm are provided. The spring members are fixedly secured in elongated slots in the back of the frame sections and the biased arms are positioned to impinge against display materials in the frame. The biased arms are adapted to be easily lifted from the back of the display materials to permit change of the display materials. The frame does not have to be taken apart to do this and it can be done by hand without the use of any tools. For large frames, a plurality of spring members can be utilized on each of the frame sections. Also, the spring members are positioned on the frame sections such that display materials of substantially varying thicknesses can be held in the frame. The biased arms are adapted to securely hold in place display materials ranging from a single document to a mounted oil painting, relief sculpture, book, or thick group of documents.
Further details, objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the drawings and following description.